fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
M
M&M's Beach Volleyball is the long awaited sequel to the critically acclaimed M&M's Beach Party for the Wii. The game acts as an expansion pack based on the Volleyball game mode, and adds all new elements, such as Sugar Crush spikes, and M-Balls. Gameplay You know how to play volleyball, right? Okay, cool. Anyway, we're giving the sport a Mario Tennis Aces makeover. You can now die while playing beach volleyball. Sounds cool, right? Let's skip the basics because volleyball is a pretty simple sport to learn. So, you've got a Sugar meter. This fills up with successful bumps, but not spikes. Once your Sugar meter is full, you can perform a special spike known as a Sugar Crush! ...We were gonna give every character their own unique spike but we got lost in Ms. Green's eyes and kinda forgot. In addition, you can use up part of your Sugar meter to turn the ball into an M-Ball. Basically, the ball turns into a giant M&M of your colour. Don't think about it too much. If the enemy team score with an M-Ball of your colour, they won't get a point! Wow! They can switch it to their colour, though, so sometimes a rally will just turn into constant switching colours. We're gonna fix that in the next patch. If you bump a really powerful spike, you'll lose some health - or, as it's called in M&M's Beach Volleyball, Coating. Once you lose all of your precious colourful coating, you've been KO'd! Characters Everyone is here! Costumes Okay, listen. Our head character designer, Bradley, somehow sneaked an excerpt from his Ms. Green smut into the characters section. Don't worry, it's all been sorted. But we can't figure out how to remove it so please ignore that M&M porn. As a result, we've gotten rid of all the art he created for the game, which is why all those arts up above are old renders. Anyway, if an M&M isn't wearing a costume, they'll be fully naked. I'm talking dicks flapping about the place and jiggle physics. Beach House After winning your first tournament, you finally have enough M-Bucks to afford a beach house! You can decorate it with groovy items, M&M themed cushions, or anything your small chocolate heart desires! Plus, you're able to host fully rendered HD orgies with all the M&M cast, or just specific M&Ms. And when we say wild, we mean wild. We're taking foodplay to a whole new level. Team Energy As you rank higher and higher in online tournaments, your Team Energy will increase! You'll unlock more items for your beach house, more costumes, and you'll gain a larger following. Your fans will show up during your matches and turn up your M&M orgies. Your team can be renamed, resulting in stuff like Blue Energy, Team No-Pulp Energy, or whatever you want. Just please, please don't use Big Dick Energy. Trivia *This is a joke article, in case you didn't already pick up on that *Yellow M&M is gay sorry I don't make the rules **He wants Red to put a nut in him, if you catch my drift Category:Sports Games Category:Games Category:WesternSkies Category:Joke Articles Category:Licensed Games Category:Mature Content Category:Joke Games Category:M&M's (series) Category:Google Stadia Games